


Невесомость

by Angorka



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Podfic, audio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Киллгрейв мёртв, пришло время праздновать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Невесомость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318374) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



> трупы, немного крови, употребление алкоголя


End file.
